Respuestas Estúpidas
by Neko-kagome97
Summary: Y así mis niños, es como se hace un hoyo al centro de la tierra. ;)


¡Hola!

Lo sé, lo sé. No terminé ninguna de las dos historias que había empezado, y no tengo excusas. ¿Qué puedo decir? se me fue la imaginación.

Pido disculpas a quienes les gutaban estos fanfics, los dejaré ahí, y si algún día mi inspiración decide que tubo suficientes vacaciones, las continuaré.

No tengo ningun inconveniente en que, si alguno tiene ideas de como seguirlas, lo haga en su cuenta de Fanfiction, sin embargo, les pido dos cosas: Primero que nada, cambiarle el título, y aclarar de quienes son los primeros dos capitulos, lo segundo, es que me avisen, porque quiero leerlo, me gustaría saber cómo, según ustedes, terminan estas historias. Mis e-mails son: diame97 .ar - diamelafrapolli

Sin más preambulos los dejo aquí con este one-shot, a partir de ahora, sólo haré historias cortas, y si quiero hacer una más larga, la escribiré toda, y luego la iré subiendo, para que no ocurra lo mismo de vuelta.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

-Yo no pienso matarte.

-¿No significa eso entonces que yo puedo matarte? Ya sé que me odias, sin embargo, yo no te he echo nada... sólo amarte... ¡Sólo alejarte de esa bruja!... Pero ahora, te mataré, y te daré una buana razón para despreciarme, tal y como lo haces en este momento.

-Pero... Yo no te odio...-susurró el joven de traje rojo.

-¡Mentira! ¿Por qué me ignoras de esa forma desde que aseciné a Kikyo? ¿Por qué me gritas todo el tiempo? ¿Pr qué me haces sufrir tanto? Lo que hice, lo hice por tu bien... ¡Ella es la mala aquí, no yo!

-Kagome... Por favor, trata de razonar... te estás volviendo loca...

-...Que esté bien o mal de la cabeza no es lo importante, despues de todo, esto acaba hoy. Te mataré, y luego moriré yo, eso es lo mejor, iremos juntos al infierno, y estarás conmigo toda la eternidad... O sino, ¿no pensabas hacer lo mismo con esa zombie de Kikyo? ¿No ibas a abandonarme? ¿Por ella?

El chico se quedó congelado al escuchar todas esas barbaridades de parte de Kagome

¿Dónde quedó esa niña tierna que él cuidaba y protegía con su vida?

¿Dónde estaba la chica de ojos azules que había derretido su corazón?

¿En qué se había transformado? Y lo más importante ¿por qué?

Talvez ella tenía razón, no debería haberla tratado así.

Kagome se portaba extraño desde hacía ya un tiempo, ya estaba enfermándose de la cabeza, y su comportamiento no ayudaba mucho que digamos...

Simplemente permaneció estático mientras ella corría hacía él y clavaba la espada en su pecho, sentía el filo del arma deslisarse por su cuerpo mientras era retirada, poco a poco perdía fuerzas... esa noche... era luna nueva.

Cayó lentamente de rodillas, esperaba darse un golepe contra el suelo, pero este nunca llegó, ya que la joven le sujetó y colocó su cabeza en sus rodillas. Acomodándolo suavemente, retirando los cabellos negros de su rostro, le dijo, en medio de un mar de lágrimas:

-Todo es culpa tuya Inuyasha...yo... yo no quería que me odiaras...- gemía

-Kagome... Te amo... Jamás podría odiarte, no importa lo que hagas.

Pero ya no había vuelta a atrás, él era humano, y estaban a kilómetros de una aldea. Tomó el arma y se hirió ella misma sin pensarlo demasiado.

Él tenía razón, se había vuelto loca, y seguramente jamás le perdonaría.

Su tumbó sobre el cuerpo de Inuyasha, y esperó que la muerte viniera a ella.

Todo se iba poniendo oscuro...

* * *

Cuando recuperó el "conocimiento", ahí estaba él, ahí estaban susstiernas orejitas, su suave cabello plateado, y sus dulces ojops de miel, que la observaban preocupados.

-Oye... ¿Estás bien? Te quejabas mucho dormida, ¿Tenías una pesadilla o algo así?

-Eso... ¿Sólo fue un sueño?

-Así parece- comentó, tranquilo de que no fuera nada más grave. De pronto, la curiosidad vino a él- ¿Qué soñaste?

Kagome, no contestó, simplemente se lanzó sobre él, sin importarle que todos sus amigos los vieran, sin importarle que no correspondiera su abrazo, sin importarle absolutamente nada, sólo quería asegurarse de que él estuviera ahí, de que no fuese algún tipo de ilusión... pero... ¿Cómo pudo soñar ella algo como eso?

No se dio cuenta de cuando había comenzado a llorar. Inuyasha la brazó sin preguntar nada, reconfortándola con suaves caricias en la cabeza.

Cuando estubo más tranquila, le contó al hanyou sobre su sueño, sin esperarse la estúpida respuesta de su amigo.

-¡Keh! ¿Tú, matarme a mi? Una niña tan debilucha jamás podría hacerme un rasguño.

Pero claro, Inuyasha era experto en ese tipo de respuestas...

Kagome cerró los ojos e intentó contar hasta diez, aunque si decía una idiotez más...

-Oye.. ¿Por qué cierras los ojos? Ay no.. ya te ofendiste, no quería decir eso... no es que seas debilucha... bueno, en realdad si lo eres, pero es que.. eh, Kagome, no me mires así...

-¡Abajo!...¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!

Y así mis niños, es como se hace un hoyo al centro de la tierra.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno, esperó que les haya gustado, por favor, dejenme en los comentarios que les pareció, soy nueva en esto, y quiero ir mejorando, así que, si tienen alguna crítica, algo que pueda mejorar, si les pareció bueno, mas o menos, o incluso si les pareció una porquería, haganmelo saber ¿si?

¡Hasta la próxima!

:)


End file.
